


Endure

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and regardless of whether or not you want to, you will ENDURE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endure

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you love life. You enjoy a lot of things, such as ARCHEOLOGY, CHATTING to your eleven FRIENDS and HATS. At almost six sweeps, you are almost certain life could not get better. You cannot stop yourself from GRINNING WIDELY all day long. Even with the VOICES OF THE DEPARTED speaking to you, you still LOVE LIFE. You live in a hive near some ANCIENT and MYSTERIOUS RUINS which you often EXPLORE, and then voice your results to your CLOSE FRIEND, SOLLUX CAPTOR.

You know quite well he doesn't really care for archaeology, but he humours you due to your PASSION for it, and because he's very FOND of you. Just as you are of him. You think, and hope, that maybe one day, he'll be your MATESPRIT. You're closer than would be considered an ORDINARY FRIENDSHIP as it is, so it shouldn't be too long.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you have EVERYTHING TO LIVE FOR.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are DYING. Your HIVE is collapsing on top of you, very shortly you will be CRUSHED to DEATH. You are so very AFRAID. But you are equally FURIOUS. Because you are SIX SWEEPS OLD, you are too young to die, even for a LOWBLOOD. You haven't yet seen where your MATESPRITSHIP could go, if it would last, or met many of your FRIENDS in person.

Technically, it was your MATESPRIT, SOLLUX CAPTOR, that killed you. It was his hands that caused your home to COLLAPSE on top of you. But you know that he is not to blame. If you had more time, you would MAKE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE PAY. Her name is VRISKA SERKET, and you platonically HATE her for ending your life.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you have DIED TOO YOUNG.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you should not exist. You are not ALIVE nor are you properly DEAD. After your HIVE collapsed on top of you, or your INJURIES got to you (You really don't know which), you were DEAD. But before you could PASS ON, you CLUNG onto the living world so tightly, you LINGERED as a SPIRIT.

You had too much to live for to simply DIE, you have a whole heap of FRIENDS and a MATESPRIT who need you. You know that soon a GAME will start, that you must be a part of, if your FRIENDS are to survive. But upon becoming a SPIRIT, you have found that you simply DO NOT CARE about anything you used to care about. And that now you have become so morbid, your FRIENDS are frightened of you. Even SOLLUX doesn't speak to you anymore. He feels GUILTY, even though it was not his fault you are DECEASED.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you wish you had just let yourself DIE.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are now a proper FREAK OF NATURE. You have been PROTOTYPED with a FROG SPRITE and now you have a STRONG URGE to CHASE FLIES as well as RIBBET quite loudly. You have managed to SURVIVE several MONTHS after you technically DIED. Now the GAME has started and you are ready to help your FRIENDS survive the GAME, regardless of whether or not they have been IGNORING you over the months since your DEATH.

You have completely fallen OUT OF CONTACT with several of your FRIENDS. You barely speak to SOLLUX anymore. If the information your FRIEND and QUADRANT GOSSIP QUEEN, NEPETA LEIJON has provided you is correct, he has a new MATESPRIT now, in the form of the heiress HIGHBLOOD, FEFERI PEIXES. But you are happy for him. Or at least, you would be if you still had EMOTIONS.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are ready to PLAY THIS GAME.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are now a COLD, HARD, EMOTIONLESS PIECE of METAL. The STRONG troll, EQUIUS ZAHHAK has created you a STEEL PRISON in the form of a ROBOTIC BODY for what remains of your SPIRIT. You are grateful, even with the MODIFICATIONS he made WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT. You feel more EMOTIONLESS and more ALONE than ever. Even surrounded by FRIENDS, you cannot CONNECT with them properly.

You WISH MORE THAN ANYTHING that you could FEEL again. You want to SMILE and LAUGH and ENJOY LIFE again, as you did before. But none of that matters now. Because you can finally MAKE HER PAY. VRISKA SERKET will not get away with your MURDER. And more specifically, she will SUFFER for making SOLLUX feel GUILT over something that simply WAS NOT HIS FAULT.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you will MAKE HER PAY.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are about to DIE ONCE AGAIN. You wish you could be DISTRESSED about this event which will soon come to pass, but as previously mentioned, you CANNOT FEEL ANYTHING, not even DISTRESS over your IMPENDING SECOND DEATH. Now is the time to make AMENDS you suppose. But the only person you really need to say anything to is your MATESPRIT, who has not been YOURS for a very long time.

You don't know what to say really, so you settle for EMBRACING him. You are COLD and HARD, the EMBRACE is probably not very COMFORTABLE on his end. But the point gets across, he returns your EMBRACE and for the first time since entering your STEEL PRISON, you SMILE. Perhaps you have not been as EMOTIONLESS as you ORIGINALLY thought. You will see him soon anyway. When you are ALIVE again.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are READY TO LIVE AGAIN.

 

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are really ALIVE for the first time. You can BREATHE and your HEART beats RUST COLOURED BLOOD through your BODY. You are SMILING WIDELY for the first time since you were ALIVE for the FIRST TIME. There is ENERGY surging through your BODY. You have never felt BETTER. And now you will help the HUMAN CHILDREN win their session of the GAME which has lost you SEVERAL FRIENDS.

You have never felt this much PURE JOY. Not even back in the days prior to your UNTIMELY DEMISE when you thought that life simply COULD NOT BE BETTER. As it turns out, that is ONE of MANY things you were WRONG about. Because the only thing better than a CONSISTENTLY NICE LIFE is knowing what it's like to LOSE EVERYTHING, only to REGAIN IT.

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are going to WIN THIS GAME.


End file.
